A Life Erased
by Crimson613
Summary: LeviRen. Eren was warned that Levi wouldn't remember certain things, events, and maybe even people, but actually hearing how much he had forgotten left him heart-broken.
1. Chapter 1

Eren tried to stifle the sob that threatened to escape his lips as he heard the doctor talking to Levi, their voices muffled slightly by the door he lent on, the hallway void of any human activity while the lights flickered every now and then. The doctor had told him just yesterday that there was a chance that Levi wouldn't remember certain things, events, and even people. The damage that he received to his head when he was assaulted could be minimal, meaning Levi might have only forgotten a few days, perhaps even weeks of his life, or it could be severe, ranging in months. It was recommended that he stay outside and Eren had agreed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay calm.

Mikasa watched quietly, holding onto his left hand as he bit his right.

"What's the last thing you remember? Do you know who you are?"

A moment of silence passed before Levi's rough voice spilled across the room, "Rivaille. Levi Rivaille. I…"

It was quiet once again and Eren could imagine those dark-grey eyes staring holes into the wall, Levi in deep concentration, not showing his frustration as his bangs covered the slight wrinkles on his face.

"Do you know what day it is? The year?"

His voice unwavering, Levi answered almost automatically, "The 13th of March, 2010."

And Eren couldn't hold back anymore. All those mornings he made Levi breakfast, those days when they fell asleep together on the couch after watching a boring documentary, the dates after work that he had planned so that they would be to Levi's taste, the chiding on Levi's part as Eren forgot to clean something to his standards, Levi randomly telling Eren about his past one night after months of Eren's constant prying– the day they first met at a Career Fair – all gone.

Tears streamed down his face freely and his voice shook as he repeated, "He doesn't remember, he doesn't remember."

Mikasa watched soundlessly, knowing no amount of sweet words would cheer Eren up and she wouldn't dare utter the words _It'll be alright_. She had been reluctant when Eren had announced his relationship with a man ten years his senior, but as she saw Eren's suffering all of that disappeared. All she could do now was reach out and take her brother into her arms, softly rubbing circles on the younger man's back as sobs rocked his body, his voice a mere whisper.

* * *

**A/N:** Just something that came to me today

Recently, I've seen people writing drabbles about LeviRen

And I thought, why not?

But instead of drabbles I'm doing something like one-shots and two-shots?

So that means this will have a counterpart to it

Find it on archiveofourown with better organization!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Levi finished buttoning up his white dress shirt and shrugged on a coat. He had been at the hospital for a week before he was finally allowed to go home. In that time he had numerous visitors – Hanji, Auruo, Petra, Mike, Erwin, Erd – people he knew. Then there was Eren Jaeger, a boy ten years his junior who was apparently his roommate, average height, messy brown locks, tanned skin, and eyes like none other he had ever seen – bright green with ember swirling in their depths. He had tried to find some information on Eren from his colleagues but they avoided the topic, only telling him things he already knew. The nurses sometimes spoke about the boy, stating that he hardly went home and if he did, he was only gone for a few hours. So much dedication unnerved him.

Something had changed in the last three years that he couldn't remember. A life where he had seemingly thought a roommate was an order.

"Shit!"

Levi sighed as he spotted Eren trying to balance everything in his hands, a duffle bag filled with clothes, boxes of food, and a vase filled with flowers. He was about to help the boy when the door to his room opened and revealed another brat. His annoyance peeked at the unknown intruder.

"Mikasa?" Eren called out, surprise clearly in his voice, "I thought you were going to be busy. Why are you here?"

The girl had short raven hair, calculating black eyes, and, he couldn't help but notice, a red scarf tied loosely around her neck. She took in the sight before her, eyes flickering between both occupants. It aggravated him to see her gaze linger on his, but he stared back defiantly before she stepped inside, taking the flowers from Eren and the keys that had been loosely hanging from his pinky.

"I'll drive," was all she said before leaving, the door slamming against the framing.

"Uhm, sorry about that, she's just worried," Eren explained, finally able to grab the duffle bag and boxes of food correctly. He just turned away from the boy, putting on his shoes.

"I'll call someone to pick me up. You go see to your girlfriend."

"No!" Eren yelled out, running to stand in front of him and finally, Levi was able to see his green eyes directed at him, "She's just my sister. I…I don't have a girlfriend."

It got quiet, the only sound coming from the hum of the machinery.

"Fine, let's go," Levi announced, ready to leave this place. Still, he tried to remember those bright mosaics that were much too sad for his liking.


End file.
